


Detective in a Red Dress: The Client

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Detective in a Red Dress [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femme Fatale, Gender Bent Noir Tropes, Handcuffs, Riding, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is meant to be a role reversed version of when a damsel walks into a detective's office at the beginning of so many noir novels. In this case, the detective is a woman and the 'damsel' is a man.The setting is modeled off 1920s New York but could take place in any major city. If you want to do a 1920s American accent, it would fit with the script. But I think it could work with any number of accents.
Relationships: F4M
Series: Detective in a Red Dress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067342
Kudos: 4





	Detective in a Red Dress: The Client

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[F4M] Detective in a Red Dress [FDom][Noir Theme][Female Detective][Gender Bent Noir Tropes][Handcuffs][Riding][Creampie][Narration]

Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films. 

Setting Notes: Like most noir, the setting is reflective of 1920s New York. But this could presumably take place in any big city. So, please don't worry if you don't have the 'right' accent.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night. I know- sounds cliche. But, if I had a nickel for every bad detective trope I've seen, I would finally able to give up the biz'. 

He walked around a quarter past ten. Strapping lad. You could tell that he came from money. His umbrella was probably worth more than most people make in a month. Frivolous, to be sure. But at least it kept him dry. 

The fella' himself was more boy than man. He had a peach fuzz face with wide doe eyes. He looked more like a lost puppy than a new client. But, if that umbrella was any indication of how deep his wallet went, I wasn't about to let him out of my sight. 

The kid gave me one of those 'I've been trained to be polite' smiles and asked to be directed to the detective. Poor doll thought I was some silly little office secretary who was only there to files papers and looks cute. 

I didn't correct him. I wasn't offended by the mistake. With an androgynous name like mine, it happened all the time- especially given my career choice. I never minded it. 

In fact, the name worked more for me than against me. I considered it to be a fun little test of how streetwise a person was. Any drifter this side of Chinatown would know that no dime-store detective could afford to hire a pretty little blonde to take notes for him. If I was the only person in this damn office, then I was one doing the crime-solving. 

It didn't surprise me that the kid couldn't figure that out. Nobody rich ever thinks about how much anything costs. But I wanted to see how long it would take him to correct himself. 

To his credit, he was faster than most of his lot. I only had to wait a few seconds before his cheeks turned pink. 

I waved my hand away as he stammered through an apology. I had heard it all before and I doubted that he had learned the art of eloquence just yet. 

I slid my legs onto my desk as I asked what brought him in. I watched his face turn even pinker at the sight. The poor lad had probably never seen anything more risqué than his girlfriend's ankles. My red mini dress was just too much for him. 

I waited for him to finally regain his composure. At least the kid was classy. Most lads of his age and status would have spent at least a few weekends throwing dollars at some broad who knew a few cheap tricks. He was clearing saving his innocence-probably because he didn't want some knocked up chick digging into his pockets. 

He finally calmed down enough to tell me that he wanted help finding his sister. It was an old song that I've heard many times before. Rich girl wants to marry a working man. Parents say no. Girl runs off with him anyway. Parents are too prideful to ever look for her. 

At least it was an easy case. Rich girls stick out like a sore thumb in poor neighborhoods. They never haggle over the price of vegetables and don't walk with the same pained hurry as everybody else. The boy could probably find her himself if he hadn't been taught that he'll be robbed the second he crosses South 3rd Street. 

The kid was clearly fond of her though. You could see it in his eyes. She was probably the only one that listened to his pitiful little rich boy problems. Mommy and Daddy Dearest were probably too busy traveling across Europe to ever pay him much attention. (haughtily) Poor dear. You could tell that he would pay anything to get her back. 

Most fellas' would have robbed him blind. But I've always had a soft spot for proper young lads. Maybe it's the woman in me. 

I quoted him three times what I would normally charge. More than fair given his situation and way better than he would get anywhere else. 

He agreed without hesitation as I expected. Then, I took notes as he babbled on about his family situation for far too long. I knew the dance by heart. All rich families have the same problem-money. Just like how all poor families have the same problem-not having money. It eats everybody alive no matter what side you're on. 

The kid didn't know that yet, though. So, I let him yammer on until his soul was content. He might as well get his dollar's worth. 

When he finally ran out of things to say, I expected him to turn around and leave. But the kid surprised me with another proposition. 

Boy wasn't subtle about what he was asking. But his voice had his wallet behind it. If he had a few more years' time, he would have been suave. 

It wasn't a bad offer and I wouldn't have minded picking up an extra dime or two. But you can't expect smitten little rich boys to keep quiet. Once word got around that I was trading tricks of my own, nobody would be coming to my office for the right kind of services anymore. 

I told him, "Sweetie, this ain't that kind of business". 

The kid looked dejected. At first, I thought that he just wasn't used to being told 'no'. But then, I caught I glimpse of something else in his eye. 

I realized that the boy wasn't saving himself for somebody special. He had a craving for something that none of those shy little damsels could give him. 

And, well, like I said...I've always had a soft spot for proper young lads. 

I grabbed his wrist as he turned for the door. 

"Honey, I'll tell you what, it looks like you've had a rough night. How about we have a little fun before you go? On the house...mhmm?"

He gapped at me as I shoved him onto my desk. He didn't cry out though, so maybe he was tougher than I thought. 

No matter. I was intent on breaking him. 

I climbed over him and started to strip. If my legs made the boy smile, I wanted to see what my breasts might do to him. 

I laughed as I watched his eyes turn to dinner plates. The kid had clearly never seen anything this before. Boy, was he in for a show. 

I leaned over him and pinned his wrists to the desk. Then, I kissed him. I made sure that it was hard and not gentle. I wanted it to be a kind of kiss that he had never had before. 

Then, I sat up and stared at him. He truly was a well-bred lad. He didn't struggle or try to grab at my chest. He just laid there and enjoyed the view. 

I wasn't about to take any chances though. In a few more moments, the boy would no longer be thinking with his head. And I wasn't about to let him treat me like his first trophy wife. 

I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from my desk drawer. They weren't the kind you would find in a sex shop. They were normally for work and not play. But tonight, I was willing to make an exception. 

I kissed him as I cuffed his wrist behind his head. He didn't protest. He didn't ask where I put the key. I knew that I had him right where I wanted him.

I kept kissing him as I undid his pants. He was already hard. (laugh) I wasn't surprised. I stroked him a few times just to warm him up. 

I could tell that he was trying to hold back. He wanted to be strong and not give in to how good it felt. However, he had to know that resistance would ultimately be futile. He'd give in to me eventually. I'd see to that. 

I let him squirm a few minutes longer. I knew that he really wanted my pussy, but I wasn't going to give it to him unless he earned it. He'd have to outlast my teasing first. 

It was a struggle for him. I could tell that the poor boy hadn't been touch there in so long, if he had ever been. Each stroke of my hand must have felt like heaven to him. 

He didn't give though. He moaned and he squirmed and he gasped. But he held out. I was impressed. 

Finally, I stopped stroking and climbed on top of him. If he could last that long, he'd let me get a good ride in before it all became too much for him. 

I moaned as he filled me. It had been a while for me as well. Although, I had no intention of letting him know that. 

I kissed him again as I start to moving back and forth letting him hit all of my spots in just the right manner. 

I held onto his cuffed wrists as I felt myself getting wetter and tighter. He was what I needed right then and I knew that I was what he needed too. 

I started riding him faster as the intensity built. His body was mine for the taking. And I wanted to give him what he earned. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt him get closer and closer to release. He pushed into me over and over again with so much force that it made my entire body quake. 

I pushed back just as hard to remind him who was really in control. He still needed me more than I needed him. And I intended to let him know it. 

I pinned his entire body down as I thrust harder and harder. 

He fought to hold it back longer, but I knew that he was losing. I would have him soon.

My pussy was throbbing wet. I moaned with each thrust. I had to fight to hold on, but I knew that he was almost there. He was so close. 

Then, I finally felt him explode inside me and I cried out with pleasure. My body shook as he came like I'm sure that he never came before. 

(pause)

I kissed him as I felt his body relax. I delighted in knowing that I had such power over him. I think he delighted in it too. 

But I wasn't about to invite him to stay for tea. Time is money when you're paid to solve mysteries. And that boy was no longer a mystery to me. I had more important things to do. 

I was tempted to send him home in handcuffs, but the real ones ain't cheap and I couldn't afford to lose another pair. 

I kept him tied up until after I dressed though- just in case his hands got any ideas. But he was a good boy and waited patiently for me to undo the lock. 

Then, I sent him on his way with a wave of my hand and a warning not to tell anybody about that night. For his sake, I hope he heeds it. 

After he left, I watched him walking home from my office window. I know I shouldn't get attached. I doubt I'll see him again unless it's to reunite him with his sister. But part of me can't help but wish that another one of his siblings might go missing.


End file.
